Le 31 Juillet Jour de Mon Anniversaire
by BloodyBlackGirl
Summary: PWP, Lemon LE mot à dire lol, Slash HPDM c'est encore mieux!, OS. Cadeau d'anniversaire pour Ryry :


**Auteur** (J'vais presque écrit Erreur! Loll) : Bloody'

**Source** : Je me le demande encore…

**Genre **: PWP, Lemon, OS, Slash HPDM.

**Note** : Un petit OS pour me faire pardonner de ma longue attente pour mon 9ème chapitre d'Amour d'École, et aussi pour me faire pardonner de la prochaine longue attente pour la 10ème chapitre lol. Je m'en vais à Québec pendant deux jours, donc, ça va retardé mon écriture (surtout que je n'ai écrit que trois paragraphe mdr) Donc… Voili Voila..

**Note 2 :** C'est **Lovely A** qui m'a donné l'idée de faire un OS pour l'anniversaire d'Harry (bah quoi? On est le 31 Juillet aujourd'hui!) Donc, par gentillesse amicale (lol) : _LOVELY A, JE TE DÉDIS CETTE HEU... CHOSE!_ (et aller lire ses fics:) )

**LE 31 JUILLET  
****Jour de Mon Anniversaire.**

_POV Harry._

31 Juillet 2005.

Le jour de ma fête. Ma fête de 25 ans…

Je suis seul, chez moi, comme toujours. Pas que mes amis ne voulaient pas me fêter, mais plutôt parce que je n'ai pas vraiment envie de voir personne.

Pour moi, aujourd'hui, c'est un jour qui me rend nostalgique. Avant de devenir muet, il y a deux ans de cela (bah, la vieillesse fait de mauvaises choses…), Dumbledore m'a révélé une vérité que je n'avais encore jamais entendu (nda : duh!) ; Mes parents étaient morts le 31 Juillet 1981. Le jour de mes un an, soit. Depuis ce temps, je déteste le jour de mon anniversaire, et je me déteste encore plus. J'ai l'impression que, si je n'étais pas venu au monde, ils seraient toujours en vie…

Ron et Hermione sont venu sonner à la porte, il y a tout juste trente minutes, mais je ne leur ai pas ouvert… Je crois qu'Hermione se doute de quelque chose. Enfin bon…

Je suis cloîtrer dans ma chambre, couché sur mon lit, les bras en croix. Il n'y a aucun bruit, tout est calme. Même Hedwige à fuit la maison, l'ambiance y est trop morbide… Bon, c'est vrai, il est vingt et une heure passé et il fait nuit noire, elle doit être dehors à chassé quelques pauvres mulots assez stupide pour s'aventuré à l'extérieur par cette heure. nda : ça rime!

Je ne vois rien. Et en plus, je n'ai pas mes lunettes. Je les ai lancées au travers de la pièce, au début de la journée. Ça fait viril, dire cela. En fait, c'est un hibou qui m'a fait sursauter et puisque j'avais mes cul-de-bouteille en main (j'ai toujours pensé que Malfoy avait raison, lorsqu'il disait cela), je les ai lâchées et elles sont tombées sur le beau dallage en marbre, dans la cuisine. En plus de me faire briser mes beeeeeeeeelles lunettes adoréééééées, ce putain d'hibou m'apporte la Gazette du Sorcier, édition Spécial. Comment il voulait que je le lise, maintenant? Les hiboux de nos jours…

_Fin POV Harry_

**LUVLUVLUVLUV **

Toujours en train de maugréé, Harry n'entendit pas la porte de son appartement (parce qu'il habitait dans un appartement, luxueux, certes, mais un appartement. Bon ok, plutôt un condos, mais il trouvait que 'appartement' sonnait mieux) s'ouvrir. Pas plus qu'il n'entendit des bruits de pas qui traversaient le salon, en direction de sa chambre. Ce n'est que lorsqu'un rai de lumière éclaira légèrement sa chambre qu'il se rendit compte que quelqu'un était entré par effraction chez lui. (nda : un peu zozo, le Ryry. T'as qu'à verrouiller ta porte, crétin! Lol :P)

Il se leva comme si un écureuil lui avait croqué le popotin, c'est-à-dire qu'il sauta dix mètres dans les airs avant de retombé sur son pauvre petit derrière maltraiter par un rongeur à queue poilue (nda : pas de jeux de mots hein!) imaginaire, nommé Tsidzi.

.-« Potter, toujours aussi… spontané! »

.-« Malfoy? »

**LUVLUVLUVLUV**

_POV Harry_

Mais qu'est-ce que ce crétin de Malfoy vient faire ici? Il aurait pas pu venir un autre jour! (nda : C'est parce que tu ne sais pas ce qu'il te réserve!) En plus je ne le vois pas bien.. Putain de hiboux, j'en reviens à les détester encore plus! Il est peut-être le Crétin le plus Crétin du peuple des Crétineux, mais il a une belle gueule, au moins! Eh oui, choqué hein? Le Grand, le beau, le magnifique, le grandiose, le connu, le populaire, l'idole, le sorcier le plus apprécier du monde des sorciers, est GAY! En fait, encore une fois, c'est de la faute à cet idiot! Pas possible d'avoir un cul plus beau que le sien… On en mangerait à la pelleté!

Wah, ça c'est bien, monsieur Malfoy, un lumos! MAIS ÇA NE M'AIDE PAS DU TOUT CRÉTIN! Si tu pouvais t'avancer encore un peu.. oui juste comme ça.. un peu pl-

_Fin POV Harry_

**LUVLUVLUVLUV**

Sans lui laisser le temps de penser encore plus longtemps, Draco Malfoy, parce que c'était bien Draco Malfoy, se pencha vers Harry Potter, car on parlait bien du héros du monde des sorciers, mages, goules, vampires, gobelins, elfes de maison, etcetera, et emprisonna ses lèvres entre les siennes.

Bien que surpris, Harry répondit lentement au baiser. Il ne savait pas ce que lui voulait le blond, mais il profiterait de cet échange de salive le plus longtemps possible!

Draco, quant à lui, avait bien d'autres idées en tête. Il poussa l'ex-Griffondor sur le lit et s'assit sur ses hanches, l'embrassant toujours. Ses mains ne restèrent pas inactives ; elles se glissèrent sous le chandail du brun (nda : j'ai pas décrit Harry… mais vous savez tous qu'il est brun, non? Parce que sinon, eh bah je vous conseil de partir d'ici. O.o), caressant son ventre plat.

Le-Sauveur-du-Monde-des-Sorciers-oh-Merlin-ce-que-on-l'aime-Notre-Héros-Mon-Sauveur-aaaah réagit fortement à ces caresses, si bien que le blond sentit une bosse se former dans le pantalon de sa Némésis. Il sourit au travers du baiser, et alla poser sa main sur cette bosse ô combien apprécier.

**LUVLUVLUVLUV**

_POV Harry_

Oh mon dieu, oh mon dieu, oh mon dieu!

_Fin POV Harry_

**LUVLUVLUVLUV**

Le blond, dans sa grande gentillesse, décida de passé à l'étape supérieur, soit, les vêtements. Il retira sa chemise trèèès lentement, faisant languir Harry, dévoilant un torse musclé à la perfection et un ventre ne montrant aucun excès de graisse. (nda : c'est quoi ton truc, Drake?) Harry, impatient, agrippa les épaules de son (ex?) ennemi, l'attirant contre lui pour une séance de câlins pas innocent. Il passa sa main dans son dos, toujours plus bas, jusqu'à buter contre son pantalon. Mais pourtant, cette barrière ne l'arrêta pas, il passa sa main dessous, caressant les fesses, fermes, du blond. Ce dernier émis un petit son étouffé rappelant légèrement un gémissement refoulé.

Enhardi, Harry continua sa caresse, pendant que Draco lui retirait son chandail et son pantalon, le laissant en boxer devant ses yeux scrutateur et gourmand. Boxer qui, il fallait l'avouer, ne cachait pas grand-chose de l'état d'excitation dans lequel il était. Le brun imita le blond, retirant pantalon et, ô surprise, son boxer. Il admira pendant quelque instant le sexe de l'ex-Serpentard, avant que ce dernier ne le rappel à lui, en lui retirant son boxer à son tour.

Incapable de penser d'avantage, le brun se mit à suçoter le cou de son ancien adversaire, y laissant une jolie marque rouge violacée. Il embrassa ensuite ses épaules, déposant de léger baisser par-ci, par-la, écoutant avec un plaisir certain (et évidant) les sons que produisait Draco. Ce-dernier caressait les cuisses de son futur amant avec envie, remontant toujours un peu plus vers son entre-jambe à chaque fois.

.-« Hmmm, Draco… encore… là, là, juste là, encore! Hmmm… »

L'ex-Serpentard, heureux des réponses du brun, descendit le long de son torse, alternant morsures et baisers, glissant jusqu'à son ventre pour terminer sur son entre-jambe. Il souffla dessus, pour ennuyer Harry, avant de lécher le gland rougit, écoutant son amant très réceptif aux attouchements qu'il lui procurait. Suite à ses supplications, il le prit en bouche, enroulant sa langue autour, le suçant comme si c'était la plus délicieuse des sucettes.

Cependant, Harry l'arrêta avant d'atteindre le point culminant, et l'attira vers son visage, emprisonnant ses lèvres entre les siennes.

Comprenant le message, Draco enfonça un premier doigt dans son intimité, et voyant que l'ex-Griffondor ne ressentait aucune douleur, il en enfouit un deuxième. Le brun se crispa légèrement, mais ne fit aucun mouvement pour se soustraire. Rassuré, l'ex-Serpentard fit un mouvement de ciseaux avant les retirer, sous un gémissement de frustration de la part de son amant.

Il se positionna à son entrer et il attendit l'autorisation d'Harry, qui s'empressa de la lui donné, sous la forme d'un coup de hanche. Il s'enfonça en lui, une expression extatique sur son visage d'ange et commença un rythme infernal. Le brun se tortillait sous lui, gémissant de plaisir. Après un dernier coup de bassin, il se libéra entre leur deux corps, dans un cri (.-« DRACOOOOOOOO! ») qui résonna dans les oreilles du blond. Incapable de contenir encore son plaisir, il explosa en lui, le remplissant de sa semence.

Il retomba ensuite sur Harry, haletant, ses cheveux blonds plaqués sur son front par la sueur.

Ils restèrent silencieux pendant quelques instants, reprenant leur souffle.

**LUVLUVLUVLUV**

_POV Harry_

Bordel de merde, ça, c'est la meilleur! Dans les deux sens, en plus! Une petite baise, le soir de ma fête, une petit baise qui était très.. hmmm, et en plus, avec Draco Malfoy! Wow! Je me demande pourquoi?

M'enfin, faut pas trop se questionner, Monsieur à l'habitude de se prendre pour le Maître du Monde, alors…

J'essai de me mentir, encore une fois. À Poudlard, il y avait beaucoup de rumeur qui circulait comme quoi Malfoy était un coureur de jupon (et de pantalon), couchant d'un coté et d'un autre, n'acceptant pas les relations à long terme.

Et s'il s'était servit de moi, comme tout les autres…?

Et c'est que maintenant que je me rends compte que derrière toute cette (fausse) haine se cachait autre chose… Putain, pourquoi je suis si stupide parfois?

Il va certainement se relever, s'habiller, et quitter mon appart' sans demander son reste, criant à qui voulait l'entendre qu'il s'était fait Harry Potter!

Pourquoi est-ce que je sens mon estomac se serrer comme ça? Et pourquoi mes yeux me brûlent-ils?

…

Mais… mais mais mais! Qu'est-ce qu'il fait?

_Fin POV Harry_

**LUVLUVLUVLUV **

Draco, qui avait remarqué l'air perdu d'Harry, enroula son bras autour de sa taille et l'attira plus près de lui. Il l'embrassa lentement, si lentement que Harry se sentit défaillir. Il se détacha finalement de lui et, dans un murmure, lui dit :

.-« Je t'aime Harry… Joyeux Anniversaire. »

**.P O I N T F I N A L.**

Gnaaah c'est la première fois que je termine une fic! (les songe fic, ça compte pas!) :D

Blabla de l'auteur pas contente : J'ai raté mon Lemon! WOUIIIIIIIIN! T-T

**Cho3** dit que naaah! Et **Lovely A** aussi! J'vous adore vous deux, vous l'savez ça? lol :D Merci les Gurlz!

Merci d'avoir lu!

Questions, Commentaires ou Angoisses?

**Bloody'**


End file.
